Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a force touch function. In the present disclosure, a device having a force touch function may be a device which is operable to sense a force of a user's touch.
Discussion of the Related Art
A touch screen device is a type of input device that allows a user to input information through a screen contact of a display device without an additional input device in electronic devices. The touch screen device is generally used as the input device for various kinds of products such as television, notebook computer and monitor as well as portable electronic devices such as electronic notebook, electronic book (e-book), PMP (Portable Multimedia Player), navigation, UMPC (Ultra Mobile PC), mobile phone, smart phone, smart watch, tablet PC (tablet Personal Computer), watch phone, and mobile communication terminal.
Recently, with an establishment of a user interface environment such as application which requires touch information for a force touch, an electronic device having a force touch function for sensing a force touch has been developed and studied.
FIG. 1 illustrates a related art electronic device having a force touch function.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art electronic device having a force touch function may include a support cover 10 having a receiving space, a backlight unit 20 received in the receiving space, a liquid crystal display panel 30 disposed on the backlight unit 20, and a force sensing panel 40 disposed on the liquid crystal display panel 30.
The backlight unit 20 may include a light guiding plate 21 disposed at a rear surface of the liquid crystal display panel 30, a light source 23 for emitting light to a light-incidence portion disposed at a lateral side of the light guiding plate 21, a reflective sheet 25 disposed between a rear surface of the light guiding plate 21 and a bottom surface of the support cover 10, and optical sheets 27 disposed on the light guiding plate 21.
The liquid crystal display panel 30 displays an image by the use of light emitted from the backlight unit 20 in accordance with light-transmittance properties by an alignment of liquid crystal. The liquid crystal display panel 30 may include pixel and common electrodes of forming an electric field for the alignment of liquid crystal. In this case, the common electrode is used as a touch electrode for sensing a user's touch position in a touch sensing mode, and is also used as a liquid crystal driving electrode in a display mode. This liquid crystal display panel 30 may be an in-cell touch type liquid crystal display panel.
The force sensing panel 40 may include force sensing electrodes for sensing a force touch on a user's touch.
The related art electronic device having a force touch function senses a touch position and a force touch in response to a user's touch, and performs an application corresponding to the sensed touch position and/or force touch.
In the related art electronic device having a force touch function, heat is generated in accordance with a driving of the light source 23, for example, a light emitting diode array, and then the generated heat radiates toward the support cover 10 of a metal material through the reflective sheet 25. However, the heat generated from the light source 23 remains inside the electronic device instead of being released toward the support cover 10. As a result, a picture quality may be degraded due to wrinkles in the optical sheets 27 due to the remaining heat. Moreover, deterioration of the liquid crystal can occur due to the remaining heat.
The above description for the related art is technical information which is held by an inventor of the present application. This is not a prior art disclosed to the general public before the priority date of the present application.